Yukio Okumura
Yukio Okumura is the deuteragonist of the manga/anime series Blue Exorcist. He is also Rin's younger twin brother. A straight arrow and kind-hearted by nature, his goal is to become a doctor. Unbeknownst to his brother, he is a brilliant exorcist- the youngest in history- in short, a genius. His abilities are gradually unveiled during his time at the Exorcism Cram School. He is voiced by Jun Fukuyama in the Japanese version of the anime and Johnny Yong Bosch in the English version, both of whom also voice Lelouch vi Britannia. Appearance Yukio has brown hair and turquoise eyes. He also has three moles on his face and wears glasses (that's why Rin calls him Spotty-four eyes). In the first episode, Yukio wears a plain shirt with a beige cardigan. Later on in the episodes, Yukio has an exorcist coat that he wears over a white dress shirt and black dress pants. Over his coat he has a leather pallet of bullets and his guns. He has black leather shoes. and black socks. In his left breast pocket of the coat, He has a Knights Pendant. Colors of blue, red, and silver. He has two Springfield M1911A1 Champion pistols, both black with a glossy wood side cover on handle, and the True Cross insignia engraved into the slide. His height is 180 cm (5' 11"). In the anime, he is seen with a mysterious black mark on the underside of his left arm that is now starting to spread throughout his body. This may have something to do with his original birth right as Satan's son and the demonic powers he was supposed to have shared with Rin as Yukio was shown preforming his daily testing and it reacted, but the mark was never fully explained in the anime (though Shura appeared to be alarmed by the sight of it). As of the last episode, Yukio's mark has spread all the way down passed his elbow. In the anime, since awakening his demonic powers in episode 22, Yukio now possesses the same demonic features as his brother, Rin when in their human form (e.g. the pointed ears and sharper fangs). When in his demon form, he too has a blue flame, pointed ears and fangs. Personality Although they are twins, Yukio is frequently noted to be the exact opposite of Rin, and Ryuji even states that he finds it hard to believe that they're related. Yukio is mostly seen as quiet and calm, but often has mood swings. He is usually seen happily smiling, but can easily get sidetracked due to Rin's personality clash, and becomes rather dark. He takes things seriously, but he knows a joke when he hears one. Although he and Rin get along for the most part, Yukio is usually quite aloof towards his brother, finding him annoying and often scolding him for not thinking things through. He also has a secret resentment towards Rin, not only because he's a demon and the son of Satan, but also because he feels Rin is the one responsible for their adoptive father's death. On few occasions, he is shown to have a very aggressive side, though he is very good at hiding it. If he is pushed too far, he can gain a fiercely angry personality. His angry side is so intense that it frightens Rin when it makes itself known. This may be as a result of his Demonic heritage even though he didn't acquire Satan's flames like Rin. The things that annoy him include, but are not limited to, people criticizing Shiro, Rin being "childish", Shura's teasing, being kept out of the loop, people asking him if he's alright and being called "weak". He doesn't like to partake in 'unseemly' actions. He is usually punctual and lectures Rin on how to behave. As the manga goes on, Yukio gets more and more frustrated with his twin because Rin keeps doing things that put him at risk. While Rin finally accepts what he is and the fact that he is Satan's son, Yukio just can't seem to accept Rin as a brother like he used to. History Though Satan's powers were expected to be split between them, due to the weakness of Yukio's body at birth, Yukio did not inherit any of Satan's powers. Yukio received a Mashou at birth from his brother, allowing him to become aware of demons ever since he can remember. He was always bullied by other kids but Rin would always save him. He always wanted to become a doctor. He always thought he was weak and wanted to become stronger, then Father Fujimoto approached him and asked him if he wanted to become an exorcist. Yukio secretly trained to become an Exorcist since age seven in order to protect Rin (through the help of Fujimoto). While both Yukio and Rin are in their first year at True Cross Academy, Yukio is already an instructor at the Exorcist cram school who teaches Anti-Demon Pharmacology to Rin's class. It is often stated that Yukio is a genius, having already acquired the title "Meister" in both the Dragoon and Doctor class, while ordinarily most people would aim for Meister in one class (both are still fully qualified exorcists). He is currently ranked a Middle First class exorcist although in the anime he has become the new Paladin following the change of pope. Plot Beginning arc Yukio was accepted into the True Cross Academy. He began packing his things, then when he finished he went to Fujimoto to see how he was doing. There he also saw Rin. Father Fujimoto then asked him if he could heal Rin's wounds. While he was treating Rin's wounds he told Rin that everyone at the church was worried about him getting fired from all his jobs and getting into fights all the time. Then the next day before Yukio would leave, Father Fujimoto suggested that they will have a party to celebrate Yukio's success. When everyone sat at the table waiting for Rin, Yukio went to look for him. He found Rin on the playground. There he questioned Rin as to why he was fired from his job. Then they went home. When they arrived, Yukio and Rin saw a man and his daughter speaking to Father Fujimoto. When Rin suddenly claims that it wasn't human who attacked the girl but a weird creature. Yukio, was surprised that Rin saw the demons. After they all went to celebrate Yukio's farewell party. The next day Yukio went early in the morning to the True Cross Academy because his things were send earlier. He left a note to Rin saying that. While Yukio was at the station he called Fujimoto to see if everything was alright, but Fujimoto didn't answer. Yukio thought that something was suspicious and went back. When Yukio got back home, to his surprise he found the church totally destroyed and the deceased Fujimoto laying on the ground. He also noticed that Rin awakened his powers. True Cross Academy arc The next day, Yukio went with Rin and Mephisto Pheles to the True Cross Academy. There Yukio gave a speech in front of everyone. He was the center of all gossip and everyone was amazed that he had the highest marks on the entrance exams. When Rin entered his Exorcism class, he was surprised to see Yukio as his teacher. There both brothers began to argue with Rin demanding an explanation from Yukio as to why he is involved in all this. Yukio promptly sent the class out into the corridor when Rin spilt blood on the floor, attracting demons. Yukio then said that he could see demons since he was born. Then Goblin demons attacked them. They both fought the demons together. At one moment Yukio seemed like he was going to shoot Rin for killing Father, but he didn't. Yukio then asked Rin how their father's final moments were. Rin answered that he was very cool. The class then came back into the room shocked of the state of the room. Then, after, Yukio and Rin went to their rooms, only to Rin's surprise they were sharing one room. Yukio told Rin that he would need to keep watch over him at all times. Rin then agreed to Yukio's challenge. The next day, Yukio found Rin reading his manga. He told him that instead he should concentrate on his studies. He told Rin that he needed to go to do a request and go shopping while he's at it. Rin then offered to with him, telling him that it is a better way to study for him. Yukio said that he could come. When they arrived Yukio went inside the shop to greet Shiemi's mother who told him that Shiemi's legs are getting worse and worse. He then said that he will have a look at them. Entering the garden, he saw Rin and Shiemi together. He asked Rin why he was there and then told Shiemi that he should have a look at her legs. At first sight he concluded that it was the work of a demon. He asked Shiemi if she had had any contact with demons. While declining, Shiemi collapsed. After that they took Shiemi back to her grandmothers room. Yukio and Rin talked to her mother about how she never had any time for Shiemi. When Rin and Shiemi were talking, Yukio came and told Shiemi that they will be able to exorcise the demon. Angered by this the demon revealed itself and used Shiemi as a shield. Yukio asked Rin for help which he gladly gave. Yukio realized that he had no other choice but to fire a harmless bullet, tricking the demon. Giving Rin a chance to kill the demon. After the demon was killed, Shiemi went to apologize to her mother. The next day, Yukio introduced Shiemi to the whole class as a new student. Then continued the lesson. Training Camp arc Yukio along with Shura are head of the training. He leads the Exwires to the camp location and explains the task to them. While the Exwires venture into the forest, Yukio stays at camp with Shura. A signal flare is sent up shortly after and Yukio goes to retrieve the Exwire who needs help. On exiting the camp Yukio is attacked by a swarm of moth demons and surprised at how many and how aggressive they are. While he is fighting the moths, Rin starts fighting Amaimon. Yukio arrives at the battle just as Rin makes a motion to draw his sword. Yukio calls to Rin, saying it is a trap but Rin draws his sword anyway. Yukio retreats to the Exwires. When Rin is subdued he stays behind with the Exwires to explain his and Rin's parentage. Mephisto Trial arc In the anime, Yukio and the Exwires manage to valiantly save Rin from execution and given orders to watch over him. In the manga, Yukio nor the Exwires are present at the trial. Filler arc (Anime Only) During Rin's training, Shura warns Yukio that the Vatican sees him as a threat since he is also Satan's son and that he would fall to demonic possession. After Rin accidentally burns their clothes, Yukio leaves when we see he has a strange mark on his left armpit. Later, the mark appears to be spreading through his arm and was told of a abandoned lab said to experiment on artificial life which was found by Shura. It appears that Yukio may be using the lab for daily check-ups as he experiments if his blood holds Satan's power. He attends a surprise party for Izumo that ends up as a party for everyone. He gets groucho glasses as a gift to his dismay when he receives a call that the monastery was attacked. He and Rin head towards the monastery to find it covered in webs and the priests imprisoned in a sort of web-like cocoon. Rin decides to go after the masked man who caused this to be stopped by Yukio, wanting to protect his brother. Yukio suspects Neuhaus is behind the attacks and tracks him down, only proven wrong when one of his fellow exorcists experience the same fate as the priests. They receive a call that the masked man is attacking Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru at the boy's dormitory at True Cross Academy. Yukio sneaks in as the masked man plans to use its hostages to bait Rin. Yukio is discovered and captured. Disappointed, the masked man decides to kill the monks-in-training. However, Rin and Shura barges in and frees everyone of the webs (thanks to Rin's flames which he was able to control). Everyone is saved and the masked man is defeated. However, Yukio is frustrated that he wasn't able to help anyone. Later, Yukio is sitting outside the monastery which Rin was able to free the priests. Yukio meets a man who says someone wants to talk to him. He takes Yukio to a unfamiliar place to discover the head Vatican priest wanting to meet with him and claiming to be his grandfather. He told Yukio about his birth mother, Yuri, who was burnt to death because she was pregnant with the sons of Satan, deeming her as a witch. Fujimoto named Mephisto as their godfather but since he was arrested, he will take care of Yukio. He ask Yukio to join him in destroying all demons in the world. He later appears when Angel confronted Ernst, who now has control over the True Cross Order. He appeared cloaked and pointed his gun at Angel. With the new Vatican council decided, and the True Cross Academy temporarily shut, Yukio makes his return, this time not as a student, but to exact the mission given to him by Ernst Frederik Egin as the newly appointed Paladin rank exorcist. With all the other students and Rin in shock, Yukio demonstrates that the task for all exorcists at this point onwards is to lead the fight to the demons. A conversation between Ernst and Yukio about the ability to turn Rin back into a normal human, suggests that Yukio may only be working for Ernst for this sole purpose. Ernst continues to persuade Yukio to continue with the plan and explains that destroying Gehenna wont just be for Rin, but for him too, revealing that he knew about Yukio's condition all along. During nightfall, at the camp where all the Esquires and Rin currently are, after a number of successive advances on demon territory, the Esquires begin to question whether what they're doing is right and within the limits of an Exorcist. When suddenly, a over sized boar rampages through the camp, exclaiming that it wont forgive the exorcists for killing it's kin. Yukio appears and is shown to heartlessly shoot down the boar, repeatedly firing even after it was dead. Rin takes this event to confront his brother, asking if it meant that he would kill Kuro, Ukobach and Izumo's Byakko too. Yukio answers this by pointing his gun at Kuro, which triggers Rin to retaliate with his released form. Abruptly, Yukio suddenly grows longer, sharper claws and mauls Rin out of the way, knocking him out in the process, to which Yukio orders Bourguignon to take him back to the Vatican office, after receiving new orders. During the scene where Rin is strapped up on the top of the True Cross Order headquarters, Ernst reveals that his entire plan was to sacrifice Rin to open the Gehenna gate for his Messiah to be allowed to work. Yukio becomes enraged and accuses Ernst of lying to him. He points his gun at Ernst but he tells him that his weapon, The Messiah, is going to drop into the school and if Gehenna Gate doesn't open, the academy will be destroyed with everyone in it. Yukio decides to protect Rin and offer his blood to open the Gate. Yukio slashes his wrists and opens Gehenna Gate hence unlocking his demonic powers. The Messiah is dropped inside the gate but fails which swarms of demons emerge from the Gate. While the Exwires and Tsubaki take the injured Rin to safety, Ernst is caught in the Gate. Yukio suddenly hears Shiro's voice, which is actually Satan. He has Yukio look through his eyes of what truly happened to Yuri. During the Blue Night, Yuri was ordered by Ernst to be burnt to death. To save her, Satan continuously looked for vessels to sustain his power. Using Ernst as a temporarily vessel, he freed Yuri and told her to leave she gave birth to Rin and Yukio shortly thereafter. Yukio thinks he's lying and asked Ernst. Ernst admits the truth, saying Yuri is not his daughter for giving birth to the spawn of Satan. be dragged into Gehenna Gate. This gives Satan the chance to fully possess Yukio and because of his blood, he is the perfect vessel for Satan. Rin wakes up only to find Yukio possessed and laughing manically. When Rin realizes that Yukio has been possessed, he attacks and tells Satan to get out of Yukio's body. Satan overpowers him with one punch and tells him and the Exwires his plan to merge Assiah and Gehenna into one world. He points a gun at Rin, seeing he is capable of destroying Gehenna Gate and won't let him do it. The Exwires including Bon fight but Satan defeats them all easily. Shura intervenes allowing everyone to escape Satan's wrath. Satan is on guard for the Gehenna Gate while Shura and Rin come up with a plan to stop him and save Yukio. Rin believes his brother can regain his senses like Shiro did when Satan possessed him. him to lure Satan from the Gate but he does not fall for it. Satan defeats Shura when Shiemi also comes to help and calls to Yukio. She has Nii-chan defend her against the blue flames but Satan attacks directly and strangles Shiemi. This angers Rin enough to come out of hiding before Shiemi loses consciousness. Rin throws away Kurikara for he refuses to fight his brother and calls out to Yukio. Satan brutally beats him but Rin is able to awaken Yukio's soul. Inside, Yukio wakes up to see himself fighting Rin and reaches out to him though younger versions of himself speak his inner feelings of how he hates Rin and that he can never understand his true emotions toward him. However, Yukio regains control of himself and begs Rin for help. The brothers reach out with their left hands but Satan shoots Rin with Yukio's right hand. Seeing that he wounded Rin, Yukio cries in agony and Satan commands him to kill him. Yukio stops Satan from killing Rin and decides the only way to save him and Assiah is to kill both himself and Satan, pointing his own gun at his head. Thanks to his fast healing, Rin recovers enough to punch Yukio and stop his apparent suicide. Rin berates Yukio for attempting a stunt like that and bursts in tears, not wanting him to do the same act that Shiro did, leaving him heartbroken. Yukio, realizing that Rin also has the same feelings as him about being left behind, cries for the first time since he was a small child and apologizes tearfully to Rin. This brotherly reunion ends when Satan escapes Yukio's body and plans to face his sons by appearing for the first time. The Impure King arc Interrupted from a match with Shura. Yukio was sent on a mission to track down the thief who stole the Left Eye of The Impure King. At the scene, a woman with her son named Satoru were walking by as Exorcists told them to move away as the Eye might've been close and may cause infection. Compelled by this Satoru runs past the exorcist and his taken hostage by the thief. Hearing the Satoru's incident, Rin spots Satoru's mum and promises her that he'll save her son. Unsure of Satoru's safety, Yukio corrects Rin and tells the woman that it is not confirmed that her son will still be alive. Yukio tells Shura to keep an eye on Rin as he and Saburota Todo enter an abandoned apartment where they believe the thief is inside. As soon as the canary stops singing(meaning that poison gas is nearby) they manage to corner the thief taking Satoru hostage, the thief cracks the glass bottle holding the Eye and as it releases a gas, the thief manages to escape, but that eye was a fake. Saburota betrays Yukio and knocks him down with a kick. Yukio turns his head and sees a demonised Saburota. Shocked by this, he tells Rin(who just happened to get rid of Shura) to quickly take the boy and run. Yet still in fear, Yukio cured Satoru from his infection and returned him to his mother. It was later then revealed that the scene was a scheme and now the real Eye has actually been stolen. Yukio and other exorcists were sent to track down the Eye. While hiding in the bushes, Yukio encountered a demonised Saburota. But instead of attacking him in an instant, Saburota talked Yukio into his true feelings towards Rin. Attempting to stop this, Yukio uncommonly swore and tried shooting him. Being demonised, Saburota dodged the bullets with ease. Yukio tries hiding within the forest to prepare a solution to getting rid of him, but that doesn't refrain Saburota from continuing their agonizing conversation of growing up to be a weak, feemble being of the world. Powers & Abilities Yukio is an extraordinary Exorcist, graduating at the True Cross Academy before becoming the next teacher in Demon Pharmaceuticals. Despite being one of the fraternal twins of Satan, Yukio did not inherit the blue flames. However he did acquire his mashou ("Spirit Wound") from his brother Rin at birth. Being trained and raised at the age of 7 by Shiro Fujimoto, a former Paladin, Yukio was able to graduate at the academy at age 13, then becoming one of its teachers 2 years later. This made him the youngest exorcist and teacher ever. Doctor As one of the youngest doctors in the True Cross Order, Yukio's medical abilities are top notch. He was able to treat Noriko Paku after being injured by a Naberius that Igor Neuhaus summoned, after being treated by Shiemi. In the manga, during the theft of the left eye of the Impure King, he cured a child named Satoru by inserting needles into the miasmatic boils on his body without rupturing the membranes of the cells, demonstrating his advanced knowledge of cellular biology- this is made further impressive as at the time, Yukio was also infected by the miasma while left reeling by the words of a possessed Saburota Todo. When he and his brother were young, he would treat Rin's injuries when ever he came home after getting into a fight. Dragoon Yukio's second and offensive meister is Dragoon, a gunslinger. Yukio can shoot his targets with impressive accuracy, all the while maintaining a calm and even disposition. He has demonstrated the ability to shoot demons behind his back without looking at them, as well as destroying giant demons with his hand guns. Yukio's weapons of choice are Dual Handguns (he may have skill in wielding other fire arms) that may have been modified for rapid fire. He is able to keep up with Shura, an Exorcist 2 Ranks above him, in a combat simulation test. Yukio also has some knowledge of the fighting elemental demons, as shown when he fought a fire demon using water-attributed bullets. Tamer (Manga Only) Although Yukio doesn't have a title as Tamer, it has been shown that he can summon multiple water Naiad's and also perform a Water Dungeon spell with them. However, Yukio's lack of stamina in summoning demons makes it difficult to maintain the summoning for long periods of time. Saburōta notes that this is the first time Yukio has summoned. Demon Form (Anime only) He is shown to have demonic powers in him later in the anime, allowing Satan to possess him without any danger as a perfect vessel. He also is shown to have blue flames like Rin and his blood is that of a demon's. Although his demonic form has only been revealed in the anime, it has been revealed in the latest chapter of the manga that Yukio has, indeed, inherited some of Satan's demonic powers. Whether or not this results in demonic physical characteristics has yet to be shown.They say that his eyes are not his. We do not yet know what this means. Gallery Baby Yukio.jpg|Yukio as a newborn Yukio.png Yukio_Okumura_1.jpg Yukio pointing a gun at Rin.jpg Ao_no_Exorcist_Kyoto_Fujouou-Hen_-_12_-_Large_36.jpg Ao_no_Exorcist_Kyoto_Fujouou-Hen_-_09_-_Large_34.jpg Trivia *According to the Ao no Exorcist Guidebook, Kazue Kato said that originally, Yukio and Rin aren't exorcists, but anti-paranormal agents who exterminated supernatural creatures. *He is popular with girls, though he finds it difficult to reject them. *Favourite food is seafood, especially sashimi. *His known pastimes are: formulating plans and reading Jump Square every month. *His favourite manga genres are: comedy, horror, suspense. *He averages 4 hours of sleep each night. *He is ranked 5-6th on Rin's 'cool dude' list. The same rank as Kuro, Rin's familiar. *He is embarrassed and extremely bothered by how many moles he has. *He gets irritated with Shura ever since they were young because he always gets defeated by her. *He is ambidextrous meaning he is dexterous with both hands and has used this to his advantage, combining it with multi-tasking. This ability shines through when he is in battle. (This was also shown in the bonus picture of Ao no Exorcist volume #3.) *He has extremely poor eye-sight, which may have been affected by his demon-heritage in the manga. *The original concept had Yukio and Rin's names switched around, therefore, his name was Rin. His hairstyle was also similar to Rin's. *Kazue Kato intended on giving him stress-related asthma, making him always having a puffer around. This concept had him slightly psychic and sometimes prescient. It is also said that he was supposed to be interested in computers and a feminist. *Yukio (幸雄) means "blessed hero". *There was an error in the official English translation of Blue Exorcist Volume 2 where Yukio was a meister in Aria and Dragoon. This is false, Yukio is both a Dragoon and a Doctor, not Aria. This was shown in the character profile of Blue Exorcist Volume 1. *As of the 30th Chapter of the manga series, it is discovered that his eyes can somehow change to other eyes, who were not his own. This is hinting that he has inherited Satan's eyes and that he may also have demonic powers as well, possibly latent due to his body's sickly disposition when he was born. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Demons Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Officials Category:Exorcists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Genius Category:Tragic Category:One-Man Army Category:Teenagers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Good Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Protectors Category:Vengeful Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Envious Category:Twin/Clone